polandballfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
术语
这个页面是一个波兰球世界中使用的'专有名词'和它们的来源的（不完整的）列表。 合并（Anschluss） 这个词由德国球和德意志方片在掠夺其他国家的黏土时使用。本身来自于德语中的“合并”（Anschluß/Anschluss），在第二次世界大战前用于德奥合并一事件。 Anschluss和Anschluß都是正确的拼写方式，但一般因为键盘上打出ß比较困难，而一般使用ss来代替。在Reddit上， 它被暂时禁用（'Joke Life Preserve'程序），但它在脸书上有时会被使用。在很少的情况下这个词后会加上''zeit''，在德语中意为是时间。（吞并时间到！） 其他国家也有合并形态，通常会变成长方形，也会和历史相关。例如丹麦球等斯堪的纳维亚球在合并时会变成卡尔马同盟，奥地利球在Anschluss的时候会变成奥地利帝国球或者是奥匈帝国球。 叫声（Börk） Börk是一个来源于节目Swedish Chef的无实意的词。这个词只是看起来像瑞典语，并没有实意。 当它被引入这个文化基因时，它被用作国家球的感叹词，每一个国家球都有自己的叫声，在下表会列出。 有几个关于瑞典用叫声来感染其他国家球并将其变成僵尸，引发灭世（Börkpocalypse）的漫画。 THE BOOK OF BÖRK 由瑞典球撰写 * 瑞典球 ' Börk börk * '阿尔巴尼亚球 Shqip shqip * 南极洲球 Cold cold * 阿根廷球 Che che * 澳大利亚球 ' Oi oi * '奥地利球 Wörgl wörgl * 巴哈马球 Waka Waka * 白俄罗斯球 Bulba bulba * 比利时球 ' Waffle waffle * '玻利维亚球 Mar mar * 不丹球 Druk druk/ohm ohm * 波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那球 ' Ba Ba * '巴西球 Hue hue * 保加利亚球 Laka Laka * 加拿大球 Timber Timber / Bois Bois * 佛得角球 Cabo cabo * 乍得球 Haram Haram / Sahel sahel * 智利球 ' Weon weon * '中华人民共和国球 ' Aiyo Aiyo / Tianna / Wocao？ * '哥伦比亚球 ' Coffee Coffee/Shakira Shakira * '厄瓜多尔球 ' Bananas Bananas * '哥斯达黎加球 Tico Tico * 克罗地亚球/克罗埃西亚球 Hrk hrk * 古巴球 Castro castro * 捷克球 Pivko pivko * 丹麦球 Øl øl * 刚果民主共和国球 Mbwane mbwane * 埃及球 ' Misr mis * '爱沙尼亚球 Möh möh/ Nordic Nordic * 欧盟球 ' Euro euro * '法罗群岛球 Bðrk bðrk * 芬兰球 Perkele perkele * 法国球 Boûin boûin * 法属圭亚那球 Mêr mêr * 法属波利尼西亚球 Bora bora * 格鲁吉亚球 Kartvel kartvel * 德国球 Wörk wörk * 加纳球'Ghana ghana * '希腊球 Gyro gyro * 格陵兰球 Aap aap * 危地马拉球 Maya maya * 吉普赛球 Fer fer * 香港球 Wai Wai * 匈牙利球 Pàprìka pàprìka/ Numa numa * 冰岛球 Björk björk * 印度球 Daḍhak daḍhak * 印度尼西亚球 Satay satay * 伊朗球 Ayatollah ayatollah * 爱尔兰球 Ól ól * 伊斯兰国球 Allahuakbar allahuakbar/ Oil oil/ Isis isis/ Allah allah * 以色列立方体 Oh vej oh vej * 意大利球 Pizza pizza / Aoh aoh / Italy Italy * 牙买加球 ReggaNe reggae / Rasta rasta * 日本球 Desu desu * 哈萨克砖 Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium * 基里巴斯球 Drown drown * 库尔德斯坦球 Gosht gosht * 吉尔吉斯斯坦球 Manas manas * 拉脱维亚球 ' Potato potato * '黎巴嫩球 ' Yalla Yalla * '列支敦士登球 Lie lie * 立陶宛球 Vytis Vytis * 马其顿球 FYROM fyrom * 马来西亚球 ' Lepak lepak * '毛里塔尼亚球 Slaves Slaves * 墨西哥球 Taco taco * 蒙古球 Mongol mongol * 摩洛哥球 Maghrib maghrib * 尼泊尔锯齿 Gurkha Gurkha * 荷兰球 ' Tulp tulp * '新西兰球 Ka ora ka ora * 尼日利亚球 'Scam scam * '朝鲜球/北韩球 Bajil Bajil * 挪威球 ' Børk børk * '巴基斯坦球 Bak bak * 巴勒斯坦球 Nakba nakba * 帕劳球/帕劳球 ' Jellyfish Jellyfish * '巴拿马球 Canal canal * 秘鲁球 Inca inca * 菲律宾球 Balut Balut * 波兰球 Kurwa Kurwa * 葡萄牙球 Ão Ão * 波多黎各球 Puerrrto Puerrrto * 罗马尼亚球 ' Mici Mici * '俄罗斯球 ' Путин Путин (Putin Putin)/Cyka Cyka * '萨米球 Jòik jòik * 沙特阿拉伯球 Allah Allah / Haram haram * 塞尔维亚球 Бре бре (Bre bre) * 塞舌尔球 Sey sey * 圣马力诺球 ' Libertas Libertas * '南非球 Click click * 韩国球/南韩球 Kh kh kh * 西班牙球 'Olè olè * '斯里兰卡球 Sri Sri * 斯瓦巴球 'Seeds Seeds * '瑞士球 Bäzli bäzli * 塔吉克斯坦斯坦斯坦斯坦斯坦斯坦球 ' Somoni somoni * '泰国球 Same same * 西藏球 Lama lama/ohm ohm * 三角坡 Iya iya * 土耳其球 Kebab kebab / Atatürk Atatürk * 土库曼斯坦球 Ruhnama ruhnama * 阿联酋球 Oil oil * 英国球 Pork pork * 乌克兰球 Слава Україні / Putin huilo * 乌拉圭球 Mate mate * 美国球 Burger burger * 乌兹别克斯坦球 Lazgi lazgi * 瓦努阿图球 ' Vatu vatu * '梵蒂冈球 Pope pope/Amen, amen * 委内瑞拉球 Chávez chávez * 越南球 Nam Nam / Bat dau tu nay / Nguyễn Nguyễn * 萨哈球 Kholod Kholod * 津巴布韦球 Inflate inflate * 赞比亚球 Escalator Escalator 粘土（Clay） 代指波兰球漫画里的领土。简单的例子像是可以和之前提到的“合并”一起用作为其他球侵略的一部分。（Anschluss clay，但在英语中更加通常使用“Gib”，单词Give（给）的故意写错的形式。） 国家们的日常食品 在波兰球的漫画里 (通常，都是带有侮辱性的话语例如移除 remove _____) 国家们都被形容为该国最常见的食物。发源于对土耳其球(后来变成全部穆斯林的统称) “kebab（烤肉串）”，从“Remove Kebab（移除烤肉串）”那里复制黏贴上去。 以下列表以英语字母，中国大陆译名翻译排序： * 8号球: Fried chicken, Watermelon and Kool-Aid * 阿富汗球: Kebab and kabuli palaw * 阿尔巴尼亚球: Flija,Tavë Kosi, Fërgesë, Kërnacka * 阿尔及利亚球: Kebab and couscous * 安道尔球: 巧克力 * 安哥拉球: Moamba de galinha * 安提瓜和巴布达球: Pepperpot and fungee * 阿根廷球: Chipá'','' chocolate'','' empanada and asado * 阿肯色球: Cajun * 亚美尼亚球: Harissa'','' dolma, khash'','' khorovats, lavash and stroganoff * 阿鲁巴球: Keshi yena * 澳大利亚球: Meat pie'','' roast lamb and vegemite sandwich * 奥地利球: Sausage'','' schnitzel'','' pretzel and tafelspitz * 阿塞拜疆球: Qəbab'','' dolma * 巴哈马球: Crack conch with peas and rice * 巴林球: Kebab and machboos * 孟加拉国球: Kebab'','' laksa and rice and fish * 邦萨摩洛球: (PH) Ketupat and chocolate * 巴巴多斯球: Cou-cou and flying fish * 巴伐利亚球: Weisswurst * 白俄罗斯球: Трактор Трактор * 比利时球: Waffle'','' moules-frites and chocolate * 伯利兹球: Chocolate * 百慕大三角: Bermuda fish chowder * 柏柏尔球: Cous cous * 不丹球: Thenthuk'','' ema datshi and ngathrek golop lhakpa * 玻利维亚球: Chicha'','' salteñas and chocolate * 波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那球： Kebab'','' Ćevapi, Burek, Sarma and Kahva (Bosnian coffee) * 博茨瓦纳球: Seswaa * 巴西球: Feijoada'','' churrasco and picanha * 文莱球: Ketupat'','' ambuyat and laksa * 保加利亚球: Maritsa (sweetbread), yogurt'','' banitsa'','' bob chorba and''rakiya * '加州球: Shrimp tostada * '''柬埔寨球: Amok trey and samlor kako * 喀麦隆球 Ndolé * 加拿大球: Poutine'','' kraft dinner'','' nanaimo bar and butter tarts * 佛得角球: Cachupa * 加泰罗尼亚球: Bread with tomato * 智利球: Empanada'','' chocolate'','' pastel de choclo and egg roll * 中国球: 蛋卷'','' 云吞'','' 点心'' ,'' 北京鸭'','' fried rice'', "shark's fin'', dumplings,'' noodle and dog'' * 哥伦比亚球: Ajiaco'','' gallo pinto and chocolate * 刚果球: Poulet ,'' moambé * '哥斯达黎加球：Chocolate * '''克罗地亚球：Sir (cheese) * 古巴球: Chocolate'','' platillo moros y cristianos and ropa vieja * 库拉索球: Keshi yena * 塞浦路斯球: Souvlakia, Sheftalia, Moussaka, Taramosalata, Flaouna and Tzaziki * 捷克球: Vepřo knedlo zelo and svíčková * 丹麦球: Æbleflæsk,smørrebrød, Leverpostej,stegt flæsk and''bøfsandwich * '多米尼加球: Mountain chicken and fish broth * '''多米尼加共和国球: Chocolate'','' la bandera, mamajuana and''sancocho * '民主刚果球: Poulet moambé * '''厄瓜多尔球: Chocolate * 埃及球: Kebab'','' ful medames'','' kushari'','' molokhia'','' falafel * 萨尔瓦多球: Chocolate and pupusa * 厄立特里亚球：Kebab'','' zigini with injera and gored gored * 赤道几内亚球: Chocolate * 爱沙尼亚球: Verivorst with mulgikapsad * 埃塞俄比亚球: Teff'','' wat with injera and fit-fit * 芬兰球: Pulla'','' karjalanpaisti'','' mämmi, salmiakki and sautéed reindeer * 佛罗里达球: Orange * 法国球: Baguette'','' crêpe'','' pot-au-feu'','' macaron'','' bisque and frog * 加蓬球: Poulet nyembwe * 格鲁吉亚球: Kharcho'','' khachapuri and khinkali * 德国球: Beer'','' bratwurst'','' sauerkraut'','' currywurst'','' döner kebab'',sauerbraten ''and kraut * 加纳球: Fufu * 直布罗陀球: Chocolate * 希腊球: Souvelaki'','' yogurt'','' fasolada'','' moussaka souvlaki and gyros * 格陵兰球: Mattak and kiviak * 格林纳达球: Oil down * 危地马拉球: Chocolate and fiambre * 圭亚那球: Pepperpot * 吉普赛球: Sah hai mas * 海地球：Bouillon,plantain,and joumou * 洪都拉斯球: Chocolate'','' baleada'','' carne asada and sopa de caracol * 香港球: Sesame noodles'','' char siu and dim sum * 匈牙利球: Paprika'','' seculars'','' gulyás and goulash * 冰岛球: Hákarl, Ein með öllu, Svið, Hrútspungar''and'' þoramatur * 印度球: Curry'','' dosa sambar'','' chai biscuit'','' samosa'','' paratha paneer and lassi * 印度尼西亚球: Rendang'','' ketupat'', tempeh,'' satay'','' laksa'','' tumpeng'','' oncom, beras merah, papeda, rujak buah, rujak cingur, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, jeroan, pecel, peuyeum, tape, karedok, sagu, and nasi goreng * 伊斯兰教球们: Kebab * 伊朗球 : Chelo kebab and ghormeh sabzi * 伊拉克球: Kebab'','' samak masgouf and kleicha * 爱尔兰球: Colcannon'','' irish stew * 以色列立方体: Jerusalem mixed grill'','' šawárma'','' ħumuscipsalát'','' kosher'','' schnitzel'','' falafel'','' hummus and''gelfite fish * '意大利球: 比萨''," 意大利粉 ",'' pasta, lasagne, hot pepper * '''科特迪瓦球: Chocolate * 牙买加球: Ackee and saltfish * 日本球: Sushi and ramen * 约旦球: Kebab and mansaf * 哈萨克砖: Kebab'','' stroganoff'','' beshbarmak and shalgam * 肯尼亚球: Ugali'','' sukuma wiki and nyama choma * 科索沃球: Flija, Burek, Bakllasarm, Tarator, Tavë kosi, Sujuk, Kadaif, Kek, Havell, Rakiya, Boza and Ajron * 科威特球: Kebab'','' kabsa and machboos * 吉尔吉斯斯坦球: Beshbarmak'','' laghman and kuurdak * 老挝球: Khao poon (laotian laksa),'' tum mak hoong ''and larb with sticky rice * 拉脱维亚球: Potato, Zupa, Kartupeļu pankūkas, Alexander Torte, Rasols and Jāņu siers * 黎巴嫩球: Falafel'','' kibbeh and tabbouleh * 利比亚球: Kebab'','' bazeen and usban * 立陶宛球: Zeppelin or Cepelinas, Bulvė * 路易斯安那球: Cajun and catfish * 卢森堡球: Thuringer'','' judd mat gaardebounen and bouneschlupp * 澳门球: Sesame noodles and minchee * 马其顿球: Pita,ajvar and tavče-gravče * 马达加斯加球: Romazava, Ranovola, Ravitoto and Lasary. * 马六甲球（马来西亚）: Ikan bakar (roasted fish) * 马来西亚球: Ketupat'','' nasi lemak'','' satay'','' roti canai, laksa, nasi kerbau, nasi dangang and teh tarik * 马耳他球: Timpana'','' pastizzi and rabbit stew * 墨西哥球: Taco'','' chiles en nogada'','' sesos, escamoles, mole poblano and chocolate * 摩尔多瓦球: Mititei * 蒙古球: Buuz, placinte and brinza * 黑山球: burek'','' kačamak and raštan * 摩洛哥球: Kebab'','' couscous'','' tangine and pastilla * 缅甸球: Laksa, mohinga, and laphet * 纳米比亚球: Schnitzel and chakalaka * 尼泊尔锯齿: Dal bhat, choyla, pani puri, momos and tarkari RAWR * 荷兰球: Tulp'','' stamppot and hutspot * 纽约州球: Wings * 纽约球: 比萨  * 新西兰球: Bacon and egg pie'','' lamb and pavlova * 尼加拉瓜球: Chocolate'','' gallo pinto and churrasco * 尼日利亚球: yam and jollof rice * 北塞浦路斯球: Kebab and turkish delight * 北爱尔兰球: Ulster fry * 挪威球: Brunost and fårikål * 新斯科舍球 ' Lobster * '奥克拉荷马球: Blackberry'','' honey and catfish * 帕达尼亚球: Prosciutto'','' polenta and risotto * 巴基斯坦球: Curry-kebab'','' nihari and biryani * 巴勒斯坦球: Kebab'','' arab salad'','' falafel'','' musakhan and hummus with tahini * 巴拿马球: Chocolate and sancocho de gallina * 巴拉圭球: Chipá'','' sopa paraguaya and chocolate * 槟城球 （马来西亚）: Mie udang * 秘鲁球: Ceviche, Ají de gallina, Papa a la huancaína, Causa a la limeña, Lomo saltado, Arroz con pato, Inca Kola, Mazamorra morada, Chicha morada, Pisco Sour, Suspiro a la limeña and chocolate * 菲律宾球: Salpicao'','' asado'','' chocolate'','' lechon and adobo * 波兰球: Kiełbasa'','' barszcz'','' bigos'','' kotlet schabowy'','' żurek and pierogi * 波多黎各球: Chocolate'','' mofongo and arroz con gandules with Lechon * 葡萄牙球: Bacalhau'','' cozido à portuguesa'','' açorda'','' salpicão and pastel de nata * 罗马尼亚球: Visinata'','' mititei'','' sarmale'','' mici and mamaliga * 俄罗斯球: Stroganoff'','' olivier salad'','' borscht'','' pelmeni'','' šči and kaša and vodka * 圣马力诺球: Torta tre monti, mistra, cacciatello, and roast rabbit and fennel * 沙特阿拉伯球: Kebab'','' halal and kabsa * 苏格兰球: Haggis * 塞内加尔球: Kebab'','' thieboudienne * 塞尔维亚球: Rakija'','' ćevapčići'','' pljeskavica'','' ražnjići'','' kajmak, sarma and proja * 斯洛伐克球: Bryndzové halušky * 斯洛文尼亚球: Prezganka'','' ajdovi žganci'','' belokranjska povitica and obara * 南非球: Chakalaka'','' bobotie and boerewors * 韩国球: Kimchi'','' bulgogi and dog soup * 西班牙球: Paella'','' chocolate'','' tortilla española and tapas * 斯里兰卡球: Curry'','' rice and cinnamon * 苏丹球: Kebab'','' ful medames * 瑞典球: Kebab'','' Köttbullar'','' kräftskiva'','' surströmming and ostkaka * 瑞士球: Chocolate'','' cervelat'','' fondue and rösti * 叙利亚球: Kebab'','' fatteh and kibbeh * Szekelylandball: Kebab, Kürtoskalács and Paprika * 塔吉克斯坦斯坦斯坦斯坦斯坦球: Plov, nagman, apricot, non, mante and beshbarmak * 台湾球: Boba Tea'','' wonton'','' beef noodle soup and dim sum * 坦桑尼亚球: Kebab and ugali * 鞑靼球: Kebab'','' çiberek and öçpoçmaq * 德克萨斯球: Quesadilla * 西藏球: Thukba, momos, Bö cha and Tsampa * 泰国球: Sesame noodles'','' pad thai and tom yum goong * 三角坡: Nasi goreng'','' egg roll'','' chilli crab'','' hainanese chicken rice and laksa * 特立尼达和多巴哥球: Callaloo and doubles * 图拉球（俄罗斯）: Tula gingerbread * 土耳其球: Kebab'','' turkish delight'','' kuru fasulye with pilav and yogurt * 英国球: Rosbif (often used negatively by France), tea'','' fish and chips'','' beef and pudding * 乌克兰球: Salo and borscht * 美国球: Burger'','' hot dog'','' fried chicken'','' apple pie,chocolate, and ''pop-tart * '犹他球: Honey * '''乌拉圭球: Olivier salad'','' chocolate'','' chivito and asado * 新疆球: Noodle-kebab * 乌兹别克斯坦球: O'sh, Shashlyk, Lagman, and ''Plov * '瓦努阿图球: Lap lap * '''委瑞内拉球: Arepa'','' pabellón criollo and chocolate * 越南球: Phở, bánh chưng and nước mắm * 维尔京群岛球: Fish and fungi * 威尔士球: Cawl * 也门球: Kebab and saltah * 津巴布韦球: Sadza 笑声 以下是一些国家球特有的笑声。 * ' HH '沙特阿拉伯球和所有阿拉伯语国家球 或'' 'هههه''' ，阿拉伯语的“HH” * HON 法语国家球 (如.: 法国球) * CHA ' 波兰球和立陶宛球，和任何其他波兰语、立陶宛语国家球 * 'HUE ''或'' KKKKKKK ''或'' ASHAUSHAU '''巴西球和所有葡萄牙语国家球 * '''JA 西班牙球和所有西班牙语国家球（除了 智利球) * JSKA 因为智利人打字太快，把'"JA"'打成'"JSKA"'。 * XA ' 俄罗斯球和其他 斯拉夫国家球/俄语国家球。 * 'ГA 在乌克兰语里 Г''的发音像''H。 * XI (嘻嘻) 中国球和华语国家球 * XÌ 越南球 * Χα '''- 希腊语国家球希腊语板的斯拉夫笑声 * '''KE,KH ''', (ㅋ') 韩国球和朝鲜球。这是星际争霸的Zerglings在攻击模式的声音。它也与ㅋ同音，意为英语中的“LOL”。 * '''WK ' 印度尼西亚球大多数印尼网民用这个表示笑声 * KTWA 文莱球这种笑声被大多数文莱市民使用，也被马来西亚使用。“KTWA”的正确拼写方式是“KETAWA”。 * HÖ 德语国家球 * HË/HØ 北欧语言国家球 * 5''' (ห้า') 泰国球 * '''WWW' (笑い或'笑') 日本球 * AKJSA '智利球 * '''PE '秘鲁球 * 'HÁ '匈牙利球 * 'ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA '- 土耳其语国家球 土耳其语版的Hue * '''HIE- 被 荷兰语国家球使用 * HĂ-罗马尼亚语国家球（罗马尼亚球和摩尔多瓦球） * '' ''HA ''或 LOL '' 大多数其他国家球 其他用词 所有有斯拉夫背景的国家球都可以用XAXAXA，俄语中的笑声 德国球常用德语单词来代替某些单词，比如说：ist of代替is of。具体例子还有更多，有兴趣可自行翻译。 常用称呼： 波兰球：Polen 法国球：Frankreich 英国球：Großbritannien 波兰球常用Niemcy（波兰语当中的德国）来代替德国的名字，其他很多国家球都可以这样。 所有英联邦国家球们都讲流利的英语，除了 加拿大球是不可以的，事实上，在一些漫画里他会讲法语，这来自于七年战争以前 法国球对魁北克地区和加拿大的控制。 en:Terminology cs:Terminologie es:Terminología de Polandball ru:Упоротость ja:用语 ru:Упоротость id:Terminologi Category:元素